Vehicles having a temperature adjusting structure mounted thereon for adjusting the temperature of equipment mounted on the vehicle are known. Patent Document 1 has disclosed a vehicle of this type including a cooling fan which supplies air for cooling to a motor. An air inlet/outlet port of the fan faces the back side of a rear bumper forming part of a car body.